


Sobre la verdad universal

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Normal Life, POV Sirius Black, Regulus know it, Remus is Hot, Sev is a pretty boy., Sirius Needs a Hug, Sorry Not Sorry, cronología, esta es mi version de la historia, me canse de tags en ingles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y besarle, de nuevo y para siempre, sellaría todos los interrogantes del universo. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre la verdad universal

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui reportando la primera publicacion para AO3. Woo. Muy limpio todo(?) Espero que les guste, pueden dejar su comentario (es gratis y hace feliz a los escritores ya saben.)  
> Esta historia está publicada a su vez, en mi cuenta de fanfiction.net.  
> Disfruten.

_— And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make._

_(The Beatles)_

 

La primera vez que se preguntó sobre esa misteriosa fuerza que conduce al universo, estaba sentado en las escaleras del número doce de Grimmauld Place, mientras su encantadora madre discutía a voz en cuello con su padre. Se preguntó si esa fuerza trataba de la religión.

Cuando su madre azotó la puerta de entrada, de tal manera que el retrato de su Tío Alphard cayó de la pared del comedor, supo que no podía ser esa la respuesta. Su querida madre había sido fiel devota de los sermones mañaneros todos los benditos domingos. Lastimosamente, su fidelidad solo se reducía a eso.

La segunda vez que la pregunta movió su mente, fue cuando se mudaron a un suburbio de Londres, lejos de las cercas de oro y los palacios vacíos. Encontró oportuno preguntarse si todo eso de la vida y demás, no era un sueño. Un gran y caótico sueño de un niño de nueve.

Entonces Regulus no dejó de llorar las noches siguientes. Y no hubo consuelo, ni una explicación suficiente para un niño de nueve años, sobre la ausencia de su madre. Ni porque su padre estaba en banca rota.

En ocasión de su cumpleaños número doce, la pregunta apareció del brazo de un desalineado muchacho con anteojos. Fue cuando se preguntó si esa fuerza armaba planes exactos con nulos márgenes de error. Si cada acontecimiento en la vida de todos los seres, tenía un camino marcado.

James Potter fue el primer idiota de toda la historia de Reino Unido en quedarse atrapado, sobre un roble de veinte metros, con una sonrisa del tamaño extra, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón:

-¡Te lo dije Sirius... desde aquí se puede ver mejor a la pelirroja de tu vecina! ¡Hey! ¡Hola Lily!

Con probabilidad nadie esperaba que una chica tan delicada como Lily Evans, le lanzara un libro de astronomía a la cabeza. Y con ello solucionara todo el lío.

Una cuarta vez, la pregunta se formuló sobre sí esa fuerza, podía llamarle destino. Y si ese le habría unido a James. Si poseía buenos planes futuros.

Lo supo un poco más tarde. Un jueves a la noche, cuando Regulus llegó a casa con un chico que tenía pinta de no haberse lavado jamás (jamás) el pelo. Su hermano llevaba un labio partido, pero el otro le ganaba en evidencia de nulas aptitudes de peleador.

-Fueron los del equipo de baloncesto. Malfoy dijo que era divertido. Sev me salvó.

Los buenos planes no empezaron hasta que _"Sev"_ se convirtió en _"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"_ , _"Deberías ir a un estilista. O una buscar una bolsa de cartón lo suficientemente grande."_ , _"Quejicus, suena prometedor"_ , _"Encontré un sujeto que parece sacado de una peli de vampiros"_ , _"Murciélago, es tu nombre clave."_ y finalmente en" _Snape es un buen amigo. Solo que necesita un milagro con ese pelo que carga."_

Por supuesto el _"Pues bien, te vienes conmigo. Vamos por Jimmy. Ese hijo de puta de Malfoy no sabe con quien se ha metido"_ sucedió el mismo día que Regulus volvió a aparecer tarde para la cena, con una mejilla magullada.

Malfoy de verdad, no sabia con quien se metía.

Pero la quinta vez que la pregunta surgió, James le arrastró a una de esas charlas del club de astronomía, un viernes de Marzo. Consideraba todo el asunto perdido, sin mucha dirección, sin un motivo general que rigiera la vida. Por ahora mantenía la idea de que lo que fuera del universo estaba a oscuras, perdido y sin un significado de verdad.

O eso pensó.

Fue cuando vio a Remus Lupin por primera vez.

Y por una razón, que su mente no pudo comprender, todas las preguntas que le atormentaban se esfumaron. Como la lluvia de esa misma tarde, mientras James iba a por el vigésimo tercer rechazo del día (cortesía de la nerd de Evans y sus clubes extraños) y él se quedaba mirando como Lupin le ofrecía un trozo de chocolate, esperando a que las últimas nubes dejaran despejado el cielo.

Por un tiempo dejó correr delante de si las dudas, disolviéndolas en la lejanía. Regulus había dejado de preguntar sobre su madre. Le había tomado cariño a sus primos Prewett, en especial a Molly, quien le daba abrazos dolorosos y le consentía cada vez que les visitaba en intermedios de la universidad. Y quizás Andrómeda y Narcissa, cuando se escurrían de los altos barrios de Londres, le mimaban en exceso. Pero sobre todo, su pequeño hermano, se volvió muy cercano a Severus.

Pero para Sirius, aquello pasó a segundo plano. Se dedicó a hacer travesuras, vandalismo y otros delitos que implicaran que Miss McGonagall perdiera los nervios. Se permitió sacar a relucir el encanto guardado, exasperando a Evans y a media nación inteligente. Se dio el lujo de pasar los siguientes veranos, esperando por lluvias de estrellas. Porque Remus consiguió su propio telescopio a los trece años, y nada le hacía más feliz que dar un discurso sobre el cielo, la luna y esas cosas, que Sirius ignoraba con intención deliberada. Secretamente satisfecho cuando esos ojos bonitos de Lupin, lo regañaban.

Fue a eso de los diecisiete cuando comprendió porque no necesitaba formular más interrogantes. Y siendo honestos, le aterró de sobremanera saberlo al fin. Debía ser la razón por la que todos buscaban respuestas, haciéndose los tontos. Mirando a otra parte. Aunque algunos decían que era simple.

O eso lo hacía ver James besuqueándose con la recatada señorita Evans, en todos los salones del colegio.

Sí. Existía una fuerza que gobernaba el cosmos y que daba empujones embrollando el asunto de las líneas de vida. Era como un susurro y un huracán. Y juntando las piezas, creyó tener una respuesta.

Sólo que no espero que Remus se besara con aquel chico soso del club de ajedrez, en el baile de Halloween.

Quizás debía dejar de intentarlo. Debió dejarlo antes, mucho antes. Era un Black después de todo. Cualquier filosofía se quedaba corta. Ya no quería pensar en eso. Ni en las mejillas rojas de Lupin al regresar de ese rincón del gimnasio.

Durante los siguientes años se pregunto qué diablos había hecho, en esos diez minutos esperando a por el auto de Severus (quien estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier parte, si por eso dejaban el estúpido baile).

Se incrustó en su pecho, esa sensación fría y profunda, al ver los ojos de Remus llenos de dolor. Se martirizó durante las semanas siguientes. ¿Qué le había impulsado a decir aquellas cosas tan imperdonables?

Nunca se perdonaría haberlo lastimado.

Octubre terminó, llevándose todo lo que quería. Dejando silencios entre ellos. Levantando muros hasta no poder mirarse a los ojos. Sumergiendo esa parte del mundo, en un ir y venir de rutinas que no se cruzaban. En oraciones con puntos suspensivos, y situaciones dadas por sentadas. Pasando de lo esencial. Fue la última vez que se preguntó, si existía esa fuerza, una fuerza tan potente como destruir todo a su paso, como para arrancar la luz a sus días. Como para marcar líneas alrededor de las posibilidades. Si era Dios, quien le daba señales. Si estaba predestinado a ser así.

Hastiado, Severus se lo hizo saber fuerte y claro: Era un Black. Un idiota sin corazón.

-Lo llevas en los genes.

Después de eso, James rió a carcajadas viendo al par lleno de magulladuras. Y a un Regulus indignado, sin dirigirle la palabra a Snape por días.

James pensó que sería suficiente para que entrara en razón.

Pero se equivocó.

Remus Lupin dejó Inglaterra al terminar la preparatoria. Y Sirius jamás tuvo las agallas para detenerlo. Ni James para entrometerse. Ni Severus para golpearlos a todos. Ya no.

Sin embargo Lily fue la que descubrió, en un cajón con mala cerradura, las cartas sin enviar que se escribían con letra apretada, todas las semanas. Pero fue James quien decidió el plan de acción, antes de que todo tocará un punto de no retorno. Su hermano merecía algo de buena fortuna. Y Remus una respuesta.

Nadie notó como las originales eran robadas, dejando los sobres vacíos en su lugar. Ni siquiera Sirius, afiebrado sólo por dejarle saber a un remitente ciego que tan intenso era esa fuerza que unía al universo. Que le unía a _su_ Remus. A pesar de todo. A pesar de los días. A pesar de ser un gran cobarde.

Nadie notó como las agujas del reloj, en la salita de los Black, auguraban un tiempo de prueba. Una época de reforzar sentimientos.

La primera vez que lo vio de nuevo, llevaba una remera manga larga color gris, unos pantalones desteñidos y el cabello despuntaba dorado cuando se lo hacía atrás con los dedos.

Tenía veinte años y la lista de mandados de Severus en la mano. En esa oportunidad, Sirius ya no pretendía responder al gran enigma del origen del todo. Ni al de la vida, ni el porqué su madre les había abandonado.

Simplemente cruzó de acera, con esa chaqueta de cuero negro y los primeros botones de su camisa oscura, desprendidos; se acercó sin titubear al hombre frente a la tienda de libros en descuentos y le volteó con firmeza, sus manos tomando la cintura del otro.

Y lo besó de lleno, sin mediar palabras, ni gestos, ni nada de nada. Lo besó con lengua, con profundidad y con un par de manos inquietas en ese trasero espectacular.

Lo besó con la intensidad de haber esperado el tiempo necesario para ir por él.

Cuando el aire faltó, contemplando en esa milésima de segundo ese rostro tan precioso, Sirius dejó caer un:

-Sal conmigo de una maldita vez.

Y Remus, sin perder un poco del rubor, ni de las chispas en su ojos, sentenció con voz ronca un:

-Al fin, idiota.

Después, sólo después de que acabaran en el piso rentado de Sirius, sin nada de chaquetas, pantalones o tensión sexual irresuelta, sólo entonces el efecto de cruzar la calle al mejor estilo dramático, quedó esfumado enterándose de que la librería pulía demasiado bien la vitrina. Y de que posiblemente si no se lanzaba él, Remus le atacaba al doblar la esquina.

Nada de eso importó del todo, porque Remus tenía hambre de Sirius, y Sirius había dejado el cartel de:

" _Ocupado. Emergencia. Tú si entiendes, Sev. Jimmy. El que sea_."

…colgado en la perilla de la entrada.

Severus debería buscar otro lugar para dormir. Quizás Regulus le ofreciera hospedaje, antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Quizás Sirius no desearía enterarse de lo que era capaz su hermano pequeño. Mucho menos que James "celestino" Potter, tuvo ciertos atrevimientos al darle concejo al menor de los Black (Algo así como: _¡La seguridad ante todo Reg!_ Con un paquete de preservativos de por medio). Ugh. Le esperaba una charla con _severas_ consecuencias. _Literalmente._

También podía hacerse un espacio en su apretada agenda de momentos memorables, cuando la vergüenza lo consuma por entero. Remus tenía toda la intención del mundo, de leer en voz alta cada una de las cartas que guardaba celosamente en una cajita de madera. Sirius explotaría. Quizás luego buscaría a los responsables.

De todas formas por ahora, Sirius estaba más que ocupado descubriendo al fin la verdad que tanto buscaba.

Y que increíble o no, estaba detallada, con sumo cuidado en la toda la piel de Remus John Lupin. En especial en sus piernas. Sobre todo en lo que había entre ellas. O en su ombligo. En sus brazos. En la curva de su espalda. En ese lunar cerca de su corazón.

Aunque si le pidieran una sincera respuesta a Sirius Black, sobre lo que mantenía al mundo andando, terminaría por pegar su frente a la de su novio, y dejaría salir un jadeo poco glamoroso, pero tan erótico, por hacer el amor toda la tarde, diciendo:

-Eso es fácil.

Y besarle, de nuevo y para siempre, sellaría todos los interrogantes del universo.

 


End file.
